


First

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya finally take that last step, no matter how odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt, but I messed up in how to do it.
> 
> "In response to a prompt by kat_addy in the homestuck_meme collection.
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Anatomy shenanigans! Describe the first time between any human/troll pairing and make sure they are both confused awkward and adorable"

Both were nervous, glancing at each other throughout the day. Even as they headed to Kanaya's room, closing the door, both still were unsure.

Rose sat on Kanaya's bed, touching the red fabric as she tried to word her sentence, "So...um..."

Kanaya cleared her throat. "Right."

She sat beside Rose. Both glanced around the room, afraid to look at each other. Finally, Rose sighed and faced Kanaya.

She leaned forward and the troll gladly met her in the middle. She can handle kissing. Her and Rose have shared such wonderful kisses.

Soft and inviting, Kanaya leaned into the human. She felt a warm hand touch her neck, rubbing the soft flesh. Slowly, the hand crept down.

Kanaya backed up, brows furrowed. "You sure you want to do this?"

Rose blinked at her. "Do I want to make love? Yes."

Jade eyes trailed down, obviously unsure. Rose cupped Kanaya's face, giving a chaste kiss before her hands touched her shoulders.

Slowly, they moved down. Kanaya could feel the palms stopping and going, sure that Rose is just as nervous as Kanaya.

Finally, she grasped her breasts, soft and squishy against her palm. Rose squeezed, watching as the troll closed her eyes, lips parting slightly. She moved her palms over them, curious over how they felt.

She's touched her own breasts before and Kanaya's didn't feel that different. But it was the fact it was Kanaya that made Rose keep her hands there. She could feel the bra's material under the shirt and wondered if Kanaya was wearing silk.

Kanaya's hands came up, cautiously messing with the hem of Rose's shirt. An obvious blush was on her face, hands slowly moving up. Rose smiled, raising her arms.

The shirt was placed on the bed gently, Kanaya able to observe the purple bra Rose chose to wear. Her breasts seemed to pop out and her stomach raised and fell with each breath.

Kanaya licked her lips, only to blush furiously when she realized Rose was smirking, her eyebrows moving up and down. She gave a small, yet nervous laugh. "How about I take your shirt off and we can unhook our bras?"

The troll gave a small nod, raising her shirt. She grumbled as it stuck to her horn, ignoring the breathy chuckle Rose gave as she helped her.

Finally, both were in skirts and bras, staring at each other. Indeed, Kanaya was wearing silk, but Rose barely noticed now. Trembling, Kanaya reached behind her own back, Rose following.

Kanaya stared, Rose's bra gone. Two mounds of creamy skin were there and Kanaya felt a familiar warmth down below. Her fingers knotted together shakily for a good ten seconds before Rose grasped them in her hands.

They kissed again, soft and gentle. Kanaya felt their breasts touch and she leaned forward more. Skin touched skin and she loved it. She touched Rose's back, black nails trailing down.

They parted from their kiss. The troll moved to the human's chin, sucking and trailing further and further down. Rose let out small moans, fingers running through Kanaya's hair before they touched along the base of her horns.

Rose discovered the spot awhile back. Ever since then, when things started to heat up, Rose would go for Kanaya's horns.

Kanaya jerked, not realizing where Rose's hand was. Rose's nails lightly trailed over the sensitive bone, causing Kanaya to melt into her touch. She sank down into her lap, small moans leaving her before another soft hand reached for the troll's breasts.

Rose touched the black nipple, grasping it before she squeezed, watching it turn green. Kanaya, head in her lap, gave a gasp, arching.

Her horns caught into Rose's skirt. A loud rip was heard and Kanaya quickly awoke from her trance, moving back. "Oh! Rose, dear, I-"

Rose shook her head, kissing her lightly. "It needs to come off anyway."

She pulled down her skirt and panties, kicking them away. Kanaya's eyes grew wide, a deep jade across her face. She let her eyes trail down as Rose laid on the bed, smirking as she spread her legs.

Kanaya moved to the edge, feeling her bulge start to prod against her panties, begging to be released. She glanced at Rose, waiting for her own bulge.

And waited.

And waited.

"...Uh?" Rose blinked at her, arching a brow.

"I'm waiting for your bulge." She felt incredibly dirty saying it like that, but Rose's soft look distracted her. She sat up a bit, "Kanaya...human females don't have one."

"Oh-Oh! Er, how...um....do I...?"

Rose spread her legs wider. "Just...uh...explore."

Kanaya gave a small nod, lowering her head.

It looked like a nook, moist and pink. Slowly, Kanaya kissed along the edges, hearing the soft moans Rose gave. Kanaya's tongue trailed out, tasting Rose. Her hips rolled along, Kanaya tasting the sweet juices. She started to drag her tongue across the opening, Rose's hips rolling with her.

She moaned, hitching higher when Kanaya's tongue entered her. Her hands kept her legs at bay, Rose rolling her hips up to get that tongue deeper. Then Kanaya found her _clit_.

Her hands grabbed at Kanaya's horns, causing her to yelp as Rose gave a loud moan. By now, Kanaya's bulge was slick, searching for a hot and pulsing nook. Unable to stand it, Kanaya tore away her clothes, hovering over Rose.

"Kanaya, what-"

"Rose! I-I need!"

She grinded against her, her bulge thrashing, juices smearing over Rose's legs. She understood, spreading her legs.

The bulge found the nook, pulsing with need. Kanaya jerked her hips, gasping. " _Rooose!_

It felt amazing, both of them pulsing with need. Kanaya started moving her hips, Rose's own hips rolling along.

Sweat rolled down her back, Rose's legs hooking around her to force her deeper. Her moans became more rapid, matching the movement of her hips.

Rose loudly cursed, arching her back. Their skin slapped together and Rose became more frantic, moaning louder and louder until she finally screamed, legs wide and nails gripping Kanaya.

She felt a spasm suddenly hit her, trembling around her bulge until she had to come, gasping and panting with her eyes wide.

She gripped her hips, bringing Rose as close as she could, spilling her juices inside. She moaned loudly, Rose moaning under her as hot jade filled her.

She finally pulled out, her bulge slowly sinking back into it's sheath. She panted, staring down at Rose.

The human gave a small smirk, "At least now we don't need toys."


End file.
